No Limit
|artist = |year = 1993 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 5 (Xbox 360/Remake) |nosm = |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = / |gc = Golden Fizz/ Sunflower/Turquoise Blue (Remake) |lc = Cyan (Remake) |mashup = Sweat Mashup available |pictos = 68 (Classic) 80 (Mashup) |nowc = NoLimit |audio = |dura = 3:35 |kcal = 23.9 |choreo = |perf = Mehdi Kerkouche (P2)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nN_1V5yMeAU}}"No Limit" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The coaches look like the members of 2 Unlimited. P1 P1, a woman, has pink curly hair, a bright blue shirt and tights, a rainbow-colored tube top, and pink boots with yellow straps. The remake's clothes remain the same. P2 P2, a man, has red hair, a green vest, red pants, and blue sneakers. The remake's clothes are darker like P1, and is more lime green. Nolimit coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) Nolimit coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Nolimit coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) Nolimit coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The background has a lot of lights that change colors. It also has two red towers. Sweat Mashup No Limit has an unlockable Sweat Mashup on Just Dance 3. Dancers *''I'm So Excited '' *''Dagomba ''GM1 *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) *''Maniac'' *''Dagomba ''GM2 *''I Was Made For Loving You (Sweat) *Skin-To-Skin'' *''Fame'' *''Skin-To-Skin ''GM3 Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine. However, on the Xbox 360 and the remake, there are 5 Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Quickly bring your arms outward. Gold Moves 3 and 4 (Xbox 360 and Remake): Punch forward and bring your arms to the side. Gold Move 3/Gold Move 5 (Xbox 360 and Remake): Punch upward. This is the final move of the routine. Nolimit gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Nolimit gm 3.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 (Xbox 360 and Remake) Nolimit gm 5.png|Gold Move 3 Gold Move 5 (Xbox 360 and Remake) Nolimit gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Nolimit gm 3.gif|Gold Moves 3 and 4 in-game Nolimit gm 5.gif|Gold Move 3 Gold Move 5 (Xbox 360 and Remake) in-game Sweat Mashup There are 3 Gold Moves in the Sweat Mashup: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Move your right hand in a half circle towards the screen while your left hand is behind you. (Dagomba) Gold Move 3: Slowly make a circle with both of your hands. (Skin-To-Skin) This is the final move of the Mashup. Dagomba JD2 gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (Dagomba) SkinToSkin gm 1.png|Gold Move 3 (Skin-To-Skin) Nolimitmu gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Nolimitmu gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups No Limit is featured in the following Mashup: *''Baby Zouk'' Trivia * On ''Just Dance 4'', Tribal Dance has similar coaches as to the ones in this song. These songs are both by 2 Unlimited. ** This song's music video elements were used for the background of Tribal Dance. * This is the first song by 2 Unlimited in the series; it is followed by Tribal Dance. * If you look at the back of the PAL cover of the game, you can notice that P1's pictograms are coming from the left side and P2's pictograms are from the right side, like duets in Just Dance 2. ** This means that the pictograms in Just Dance 3 s duet routines were originally going to slide from both sides of the screen. * This is the first routine in which one version has a different number of Gold Moves from other versions. This would later happen again to Beauty And A Beat, Iko Iko, and Crying Blood. * Sometimes, a weird glitch happens in Just Dance Now: everything plays except the music and the routine. ** Currently, the pictogram for the routine in Just Dance Now is extremely glitchy, showing some of the pictograms out of sync with the routine and with some of the pictograms unintentionally cropped in half. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kkqy0C-CsVY * In the Mashup, ''I'm So Excited'' has a different pose in the coach selection menu, and her pictograms are fuchsia with red arrows. * The lyrics to the radio edit version are displayed in-game, despite the original audio being used. ** This results in the lines “I’m on the ass/I know the last” being displayed as “I’m on the edge/I know the ledge.” ** “Ass” can still be heard, making this song the first in the series to have uncensored profanity. It is followed by the original version of Same Old Love’s Mashup and Bailar. * In the pictogram sprite, a pictogram with incorrect arrow colors can be seen. ** This was fixed as of an unknown date, with the pictogram being replaced with one with correct arrow colors. *** However, this pictogram is squished horizontally. Gallery Game Files Nolimitsquare.png|''No Limit'' Nolimitmashup.png|''No Limit'' (Sweat Mashup) no limit jdn.jpg|''No Limit'' (Remake) 404.png|P2's avatar on /''Now'' GOLDEN NoLimit.png|P2's golden avatar DIAMOND NoLimit.png|P2's diamond avatar pictos-sprite (27).png|Pictograms NoLimit pictos-atlas updated.png|Pictograms (Updated) no limit songle pictos p1.png|Single Pictograms for P1 no limit single pictos p2.png|Single Pictograms for P2 In-Game Screenshots SJDP41-24.png|''No Limit'' on the menu (Wii) SJDP41-25.png| coach selection screen (Wii) nolimit jd2018 menu.png|No Limit in the menu (2018) nolimit jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) nolimit jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Xbox One) (2018) no-limit-2-unlimited.jpg| gameplay Beta Elements no limit beta.jpg|Beta positions (male as P1 and female as P2) NoLimitBetaGoldMove1P1.png|Beta Gold Move 1+2 (P1) NoLimitBetaGoldMove1P2.png|Beta Gold Move 1+2 (P2) NoLimitBetaGoldMove2P2.png|Beta Gold Move 3 (P1+P2) Others No Limit BG.png|Background Nolimitglitch.png|''Just Dance Now'' glitch XWyGh4R.png|P2's extraction Videos Official Music Video 2 UNLIMITED - No Limit (Rap Version) OFFICIAL VIDEO Teasers Just Dance 3 - No Limit - 2 Unlimited Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 3 - No Limit - 5 stars No Limit - Just Dance Now File:Just Dance Unlimited - No Limit Just Dance 2017 - No limit (All perfects) No Limit - Just Dance 2018 'Mashup' File:Just dance 3 no limit mashup 4 stars Extractions EXTRACT! No Limit - 2 Unlimited Just Dance 3 Just Dance Now - No Limit Pink Screen Extraction References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:EDM Songs Category:Eurobeat Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by 2 Unlimited Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Sweat Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Remade Songs